Comfort
by synchromeshade
Summary: untuk Festival Fandom Barat — Peter lebih memilih seperti ini. Dia menangis, atas rasa sakit dan berita kematian orangtuanya, di bahu Paman Ben. OS. Gen.


**Comfort**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All characters in this story based on comic The Amazing Spider-Man by Stan Lee and Steve Ditco. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

[ _Dipersembahkan untuk event:_ _ **Festival**_ _ **Fandom**_ _ **Barat**_ ]

.

.

Jari jemarinya melingkar pada hiasan di pegangan tangga dari kayu. Kedua matanya mengintip dari celah yang dibuat oleh hiasan itu. Peter duduk tidak bergerak, mengamati dalam kesendiriannya ke arah ruang tamu.

Paman Ben dan Bibi May ada di sana, tengah berbicara dengan dua pria bersetelan hitam berdasi menyerupai pekerja kantoran. Kesan dingin dan menakutkan tampak jelas dari gestur tubuh kedua sosok itu; mencoba mengintimidasi paman dan bibinya.

Peter melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat Bibi May menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua mata wanita itu melebar dan menyiratkan keterkejutan. Paman Ben tidak memberikan reaksi apapun di wajahnya. Pamannya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan merangkul pundak Bibi May dengan tangannya yang besar. Walau demikian, Peter masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana jari-jari Paman Ben meremas pundak Bibi May.

Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Peter sudah merasakan firasat itu saat membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan kedua pria tidak dikenal berdiri di sana. Mereka melihatnya dari kacamata hitam yang mereka kenakan sebelum meminta bertemu dengan paman dan bibinya.

Dan Peter juga tahu apapun urusan kedua pria itu berhubungan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dia sempat mendengar salah satu dari mereka menyebut nama ayahnya. Peter tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa menghubungkan beberapa patah kata yang sempat dia dengar.

 _Richard dan Mary Parker. Kecelakaan pesawat. Tewas di tempat._

Digenggamnya erat pegangan tangga sampai jari-jari kecilnya terasa kebas. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh mendengarkan percakapan samar dari ruang tamu. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak menutup telinganya. Peter tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Peter tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal; meninggalkan Peter sendirian di dunia ini.

Peter ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat mendengar Paman Ben berteriak marah ke arah kedua pria itu dan menyuruh mereka keluar.

Penjelasan diberikan begitu kedua pria asing itu pergi. Dengan sangat hati-hati—masih dengan mata sembab dan basah—Bibi May menjelaskan; mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak akan kembali untuk menjemput Peter. Untuk selanjutnya dia akan tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya.

Peter adalah anak laki-laki pintar. Dia sudah tahu maksud dari 'tidak akan kembali'. Peter tahu kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Dia tidak perlu penjelasan berbelit-belit dari Paman Ben atau Bibi May.

Dia tidak perlu kepura-puraan yang coba diperlihatkan Bibi May padanya. Dia tidak perlu pelukan dari bibinya.

Yang diinginkan Peter sekarang adalah kedua orangtuanya. Dia ingin ayahnya, sosok laki-laki yang serius namun membiarkan Peter bermain di dalam laboratorium dan mengajarinya banyak hal menarik. Dia menginginkan ibunya; wanita berparas cantik dengan senyum lembut yang selalu mengecup puncak kepalanya saat tidur. Peter tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Son_ ," kata Paman Ben, menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada besar itu.

Namun Peter tahu kalimat tersebut hanyalah sebuah kalimat kosong—tanpa arti—yang keluar dari mulut Paman Ben untuk menenangkannya. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja, terlebih untuk Peter.

Dia tidak akan pernah melihat kedua orangtuanya lagi.

Tidak lagi walau sekeras apapun dia meminta.

Peter tidak membalas pelukan Paman Ben. Tangannya hanya terkulai begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia tidak mampu merasakan apapun sekarang.

Namun Peter tahu pelukan Paman Ben terasa asing.

Dia menginginkan pelukan dari ibunya. Setidaknya pelukan dari wanita itu terasa jauh lebih nyaman dan hangat. Peter sangat familier dengan pelukan ibunya. Dia tidak menginginkan pelukan dari siapapun.

Peter melepaskan diri. Paman Ben membiarkannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat ingin berusaha mengejar ketika dia berlari meninggalkan rumah; tidak menoleh ke belakang atau mencoba mendengar panggilan dari Bibi May.

Dia berlari dan berlari. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menapak jalanan beraspal tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Napasnya memburu sampai tersengal. Tapi Peter tidak memelankan langkah kakinya. Dia membiarkan angin berembus menerpa wajah, menerbangkan air yang kini tumpah dari matanya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

Kenyataan itu kini menerpa dirinya. Penyangkalan itu berakhir.

Peter tersandung oleh sebuah batu dan terjatuh. Kedua tangannya menyentuh aspal terlebih dahulu sebelum lututnya mengikuti sepersekian detik kemudian. Permukaan kasar aspal melukai kulitnya. Darah muncul dari pembuluh yang terpotong. Perih dirasakannya; membuatnya tidak tahu apakah air mata itu karena luka ataukah duka yang baru saja didengarnya.

Peter bergeming di pinggir jalan, terduduk, dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada yang ingin menolongnya; membiarkan dirinya begitu saja.

Luka di tangan dan lututnya semakin terasa perih. Peter kini terisak dan cegukan. Air matanya tumpah tidak dibendung. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Peter menangis sekeras mungkin. Meraung sedih sampai paru-parunya terasa sakit. Ada kekosongan yang terasa menyakitkan muncul di dadanya.

Kekosongan yang tidak mungkin bisa terisi kembali.

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan begitu lembut. Peter tidak bisa melihatnya dari air matanya yang menggenang. Tubuhnya coba ditegakkan namun Peter kembali terisak. Rasa sakit di lututnya semakin menjadi. Dia hanya ingin rasa sakit ini segera pergi.

"Peter."

Suara itu terdengar familier di telinganya. _Paman Ben,_ pikirnya. Pria itu datang mengejar Peter, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan dan menepuk lembut bahunya. Paman Ben tidak mengatakan apapun; hanya diam dan membiarkannya menangis.

Peter menangis lagi dan menumpahkan perasaannya. Paman Ben memeluknya tanpa berniat melepaskan begitu saja. Tidak ada kata terucap. Tidak pula kata-kata menenangkan yang Peter dengar sebelumnya.

Peter lebih memilih seperti ini. Dia menangis—atas rasa sakit dan berita kematian orangtuanya—di bahu Paman Ben. Air mata dan ingus kini menempel di baju Paman Ben namun pria itu tidak mengacuhkannya.

Paman Ben membiarkannya menangis sampai akhirnya Peter tertidur; mencoba melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi.

... mencoba melupakan kesedihannya.[]

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
